


I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin?

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunions, Soulmates, but like really untraditional i guess, how on earth do i tag this, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: In one life, they were lovers; in another, they were soulmates.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin?

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this concept in my head for a long while and, since none of my other wips had inspiration, decided to put it to words
> 
> title from sick of losing soulmates by dodie

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Erwin pauses - it’s barely noticeable, since the two are sitting beside each other and enjoying their own reads, but Armin picks up on the subtle tightening in Erwin’s fingers on the page and the way his eyes no longer follow the words. After a few seconds of silence, Erwin marks his page and closes the book, looking at Armin with a thoughtful gaze, “Why do you ask?”  
  
Armin shrugs; he’s also no longer reading his own book, but he had been rereading the same page for the past five minutes, anyway. “The girls were talking about it at dinner last night… I can’t seem to stop thinking about it.”   
  
“The idea of being constricted to only love one person for your entire life sounds pointless, to me,” Erwin mumbles. “I don’t like to be puppeteered.”

“I’m not saying you are,” Erwin shoots his younger lover a inquisitive look. “I suppose that… the idea of soulmates is broad, right? There are many interpretations as to what it actually is. When I ask you if you believe in soulmates, I’m asking if you believe in any form of it, however you wish to believe in it.”  
  
“Do _you_ believe in soulmates, Armin?”   
  
The younger’s hair sways as he sits back in the arm chair, staring at the roof in contemplation. “I think I do. I’d like to think I was destined to be with the people around me; Eren, Mikasa, you… You are all my soulmates in different meanings of the word.”   
  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Erwin’s voice is low, interrupted by the sound of scuffling feet as he stands and makes his way to Armin, who looks up at him with wide, blue eyes. He holds out the only hand he has left, “Well then, Armin Arlert, please let me do the honours of being one of your soulmates.”   
  
Armin’s surprised face melts into one of quiet happiness, his smaller fingers wrapping out Erwin’s own thick ones and standing up. “Of course I will, Erwin. Forever and always.”

-

He finds himself running his fingers over the tattoo on his wrist, looking over all the different brands and flavours of ice cream, trying to figure out what him and his two friends would all be happy eating. The fidget had adapted since the tattoo had healed, first obsessed with feeling the slightly raised skin and the slight shock it built, then touching it as if it was somehow manifest the memories that came with the word _‘soulmates’._

Armin doesn’t have to look at it, cursive letters memorised, now clutching his wrist to his torso as he frowns through the fridge’s glass doors. It was nearly midnight and he doubts Mikasa and Eren would be happy waiting any longer in the car with a broken heater, so he makes a decision and ends up picking out chocolate chip flavoured.

The ice cream is cold in his hands, but not as cold as the chill that runs through him when he’s suddenly grabbed by the shoulder in a strong grip, forcefully pulled around to face his assaulter. At first he doesn’t take in the blond hair, thick eyebrows and wide and sky blue eyes that are quickly overflowing with tears, but then he’s dropping the tub in his hands and reaching out for Erwin’s shoulders, still as broad as they were thousands of years ago. With no hesitation Erwin is accepting the embrace, hauling Armin into his arms with eyes and having a tight hold around his waist.

Armin can feel the wetness seeping into his jacket but doesn’t care, knowing Erwin’s own shirt and what feels like a scarf are getting damp with his own tears. They don’t say anything but hushed, uncontrollable whispers of reassurance, eventually parting so Armin can be placed back on the ground. There is a similar height difference between them as there was in their last lives, Erwin practically towering over Armin despite the soft and almost broken look on his face, and Armin can’t help but grin happily. 

“I told you we were soulmates, didn’t I?”  
  
Erwin’s eyes crinkle, little crow's feet appearing at the corners of his eyes that have haunted Armin’s dreams for most of his life. “You did. I’m glad you were right, Armin.”

"So am I."


End file.
